Do you love me?
by babykMalfoy
Summary: Draco loves annoying Hermione, so when he finds her in the library, reading an unfamiliar book, he decides to snoop! Hermione hates Draco and the only way to get him off her back is to ask a simple 4 word question...Do you love me?
1. Books and Questions

"It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, the world is perfect...yada yada yada!" Hermione's day had been the complete opposite. " yuggh! all these "perfect life and happiness" fairytales are making me sick!" She threw the book to the ground in anger and then hastily picked it up, dusted it off and looked around nervously. She was head girl after all, and she must set an example. If anyone was to see her disrespect hogwarts school property like that, she would be in BIG trouble. Not to mention, books were her beloved and what she had just done was so completely out of character, she would be sent to Madam Pomfrey for a check up. This thought made her giggle, imagine if Harry or Ron saw that, They would most likely think she was under the imperious curse or something as utterly ridiculous as that. Her day was not perfect, but she was immensely happier and no longer felt the need for violent displays and violation of the library books.

She was however, still sick of reading the same old romance novels, she needed to step up, put a little spice her life, shake it up a bit. She was browsing the restricted section and came across an interesting binding. It was completely black except for a gold inscription she couldn't make out. She carefully pulled the book out of it's place and read the ancient title. **BLINDING **by **Carla** **Gerome**!

She sat down on the fancy black chaise lounge in the cornor of the restricted section and began to read what could only be described as an erotic nearing pornographic romance novel. True, it was not her usual and Definitely not her favourite but it intrigued her and peaked her curiousity. The first chapter was slow but picked up speed during the second. As she started the third chapter she began to feel flushed and uncomfortable. Maybe she should have read this in the privacy of her dorm room. She crossed her legs and continued reading, she sqeezed her thighs together as she read the next page and found herself enraptured by this book. So enraptured in fact, that she hadn't noticed Malfoy sneeking up behind her and reading the book along with her. So when he spoke she jumped high in the air and landed on her but on the floor with Malfoy laughing his pants off. "Hi" He tried to stifle his laughter without success.

She looked up through her lashes at the boy who had made her life hell for the past 8 years. This made him laugh even harder, for her hair was trussed up and messy as hell, her face was flushed, her clothes were rumpled and her breathing was ragged. " Malfoy" She acknowleged with a confidence she didn't feel though her act was award winning.

" Granger, how unpleasant to see you this peacful afternoon." As this was said he skillfully moved the smallest step closer in her direction. " I see Miss. Pince let her FAVOURITE student in the restricted section again for the 5th time this week instead of going to class. Because MISS KNOW-IT-ALL doesnt need to go to her lessons because she is to smart."

" That's right Malfoy and you would do well to remember that. Because as much as you hate it and as much as you think your deserving of my position, the truth is, you aren't and never will be" She picked up her book and turned to walk away.

" As much as i love our banter, why don't we cut to the chase Granger, what book are you reading?" He smirked and Hermione paled.

" That's none of your business Malfoy, now if you'll excuse me." Again she tried to leave but he carefully pushed her so she was sat back down on the lounge

" I don't think so Granger, i would REALLY like to know what book you were so into that you felt the need to cross your legs with what i'm assuming is discomfort, look around nervously and flush like the sunset in california." he practically breathed with victory. She was on the lounge and he was kneeling in front of her, surrounding her, with no visible escape route.

Well not today! " Malfoy, i said before it is none of your business and i would really like to leave because quite flankly, i'm tired and don't like you at all. And i know you will let me leave because i have a question to ask you and you will not like it." She felt a small smile tug at the cornors of her lips but held it back while he processed her words. He faltered but gained confidence back with out a breath.

" Nothing you ask me, can distract me from knowing this book that has gotten you all hot and bothered, as it was obviously not in the school curriculum and most definitely from the restricted section which we now currently preside." He smirks again.

She smiles sweetly, to sweetly. " DRACO" She purrs. " Do you love me?" She leaves the question hanging in the air like a thread of cotton, that snaps as he stands abruptly, turns and walks briskely away in hast.

BINGO! i grab the book tightly in my hands and skip to Miss Pince to borrow the book. Smiling the whole way back to her dorm that unfortunatly she had to share with Malfoy. She stashed the book and skipped the entire way the the great hall for dinner.


	2. Bathroom crisis

The next day, Hermione was sitting in the bath tub listening to her favorite song and inhaling a calming jasmine fragrance when suddenly Malfoy bangs loudly and obnoxiosly on the shared-bathroom door between their dorms.

"If you don't come out in the next 5 minutes, i'm coming in there...iv'e been needing to pee for half an hour granger!" Hermione sighs, there is no denying that coniving little snitch will bust the door open but the bath is so warm, and she thinks a minute more won't hurt.

"Well go outside like every other disgusting feral of your species. i'm trying to relax here and god help you Malfoy, if you disturb me. I may not have my wand with me, but i know more spells than you'll ever know and i don't need a wand for any spell that hits you if you come in here."

But Malfoy doesn't respond, it's dead silent and just when hermione thinks she has the bath to herself again, in walks the devil himself in only a white fluffy towel. All Hermione can do is gape in complete fury and suprised astonishment as he walks over to the toilet and drops his towel. He turns to Hermione in all his glory and smiles as he does his business and turns on the shower. As the shower curtain closes, hermiones first thought is to run. Run, run, and run away as far and as fast as she can.

But then another thought occurs as she smiles and giggles. Draco's head pops out from in the shower with a quizical look on his face. Hermione just giggles and winks as she submerges herself completely in the tub, thanking hogwarts for the luxurious sized baths. When she comes back up for air, he is still watching her and she decides to pull the plug, so to speak, on the annoying little prat.

"Hey Malfoy, if you wanted to peek at me in the bath, all you had to do was say so. I mean, first you waltz in here while i'm naked, then you yourself bare all, then while i'm still here you decide to have a shower, and i think that's just an excuse to stay in here longer so you can perve."

While Malfoy's face colour ranges from normal to red to purple to green to blue to white and finally settles on the embarresment of red as he goes back to showering.

SCORE: 1-0

Now for the final low-blow!

"So Draco, now i know your dirty little secret, i must ask you one simple question." The shower turns off and he steps out fully nude, eyes on mine, ready for anything.

"Do you love me Draco?" and as always he runs. running into the door on the way out whilst slipping over his feet on the wet floor, but before he rushes out completely, he turns back for a split second, but that's all it takes. This is a game, our game... both of us determined to win, both of us determined to triumph.

But one thing that hermione was worried about was, she always asked the question and she never gets an answer, but this game is turning into something she doesn't know how to control.

The questioner will soon be the quistionee!. And answer's will be harder than ever before. This is not something hermione will find in a text book, and that is something she is afraid of.


	3. Quidditch and retaliation

At dinner in the great hall, everyone was buzzing with excitement. Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting to tell us something special. The way in which his face lit up when he saw Draco and I at our heads table, scared the life out of me, it was eerily creepy and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like this news.

I had decided to avoid Malfoy after our "incident" and continue life as normal. Potions was good, DADA was good, divination was boring and useless, everything was as normal as it should be. Except Malfoy! He was sulky and temperamental. During classes, he would sit at the back and stare a hole through my head, ignorantly not realizing that me staring back meant STOP! During patrol, he refused to talk to me and looks very interested in the portraits. During meals, he wouldn't eat and kept to the end of the table with a sharp eye on me though he would never admit it.

It was time for an intervention. What was up with him? Was it just our little problem, or something bigger, something deeper? I was pulled from my reverie when applause erupted and faces turned expectantly at me. I was beside myself. Why was I the center of attention? I wanted to run and hide under a rock or "borrow" Harry's invisibility cloak and never give it back. Draco uncharacteristically grabbed my hand and pulled me from my seat, practically dragging me with him to the front of the great hall.I looked to draco for guidance and for a moment I saw a look that was akin to that of a child who'd seen a ghost, although in seconds his cool mask was back in place with a practised grin that almost looked real, almost.

As my head cleared, I realized what had happened. "Dumbledore, let's be reasonable, I mean this will end badly for everyone. And by everyone I mean anyone who is involved. A.K.A Me and Malfoy!" I nearly screamed with hysteria. Certainly this was not happening, not to me. It can't be, no, I must be dreaming.

" Your not dreaming, and I don't like it either but just deal with it." Whispered Malfoy menacingly. Damn his oclimency skills and my inability to guard my thoughts.

_We are having a celebration for the winner of the Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch cup. We have just been picked to work together in strategy for the opposite team to our house. Your helping Gryffindor, I'm helping Snakes for Merlin's sake. How can you tell me to just deal with it...isn't this bothering you at_ _all? _thought Hermione as she looked to draco to see his reaction.

_ nice to know you think so highly of me Granger, I must say though I hoped for a better reaction. _Thought Draco in reply, looking directly in her soft, chocolate-brown eyes

During this engaging thought process, everyone in the hall was dismissed so Neither noticed until Hermione finally broke contact. She looked around in a daze, wandering from row to row, only to find the room empty but for the two of them, which gave her a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked back to Draco on the other side of the room.  
_How far did i walk?_In the blink of an eye he was within breathing distance. The room was getting really hot, and his cool, soothing, stormy silver eyes were suddenly my water in a desert. He winked, I blinked and it was over. I let out a long, shaky breath and he smirked and gave a chuckle. But just before he left, he called "Granger!" and whispered in my ear a question. A normal, easy, 4 word question. except this question was anything but easy or normal. This question was terrifyingly difficult and as alien to her as dinosaurs on a spaceship. This was her question. This was HER defense mechanism. These were HER rules and This was HER game. So why did it suddenly feel as if she had lost.

"Do you love me?" He had whispered. She clenched her fists. This was not right.  
She slammed though the great hall, through the corridors filled with scared students, through the Heads portrait of 3 pigs, through Draco's bedroom door. And lost all her energy at the sight before her eyes.

"Um...I'm sorry!" She whispered, wide-eyed and breathing ragged.

* * *

DUN, DUN, DUNNN! haha first ever cliffhanger...sorry guys! Guess you'll have to wait. Stay with me and I promise you won't regret it, for the next chapter will be...Interesting! hehehe, Peace ~ xox


	4. Temptation and OMG!

"Never mind me, come straight in..." Malfoy grinned evilly as he lay in a seductive manner, wearing nothing more than his boxer's on top of his king sized bed. Hermione, knowing that this was just a show to make her uncomfortable...stood her ground and moved inside the room, the door closing softly behind her, sealing her fate with HIM.

The second the door closed, she knew this had been a wrong move. But she would never back down, not from you-know-who, and definitely not from Draco Malfoy. She grasped her wand behind her back, lifted her free hand in an accusatory gesture, opened her mouth and...nothing. She could not say anything. She couldn't even close her mouth. That little retched snake, she seethed in utter magic-bound rage barely in check. As she reached back to try and raise her wand, she found that her hands had also been tied together, in a final attempt at retaliation and desperation, she moved towards him, only to realize that her legs were also tied. Damn. He thought of everything!

"Listen Granger, we both know what's going to happen, we both know that hard as you try, you simply can't resist me, so in an open friendly gesture, I will unbind you. So long as you promise not to struggle or leave!" The offer was appealing, though the undisguised intention behind his words made her stomach crawl.

She had no choice but to comply without making her current situation worse than it already was. She relaxed each and every muscle slowly, without breaking eye contact with her captor, which made her nervous and flushed. She sighed as he noticed, and gave up completely with a humpf of indignation. The ropes loosened and fell to the ground, though the silencing charm was still firmly in place. The air in the room shifted since she barged in, it had become stale, heavy and hard to breath. Every piece of movement was intensified, every noise was like an explosion. A staring test had begun a full-blown war, each unconsciously moving toward the other untill they were but an inch apart. He slowly peeled his eyes away from her eyes only to land on her lips. Those sweet, soft, luscious lips. They yearned for him, they sang his name in holy praise, they beckoned him forward until his own had fully smothered them in a searing, tender kiss.

Hermione felt as though she had fell into an ulternate dimension. Her cold stare had warmed up to boiling temperature as the kiss moved deeper, she couldn't think, her brain, for once, was on pause and she had lost the remote control. Her hands moved of their own accord to his bare chest, burning her finger-tips with his body heat, he felt like a million degree' was pressed against him now, flush, and could feel every delectable inch of this gorgous god's body. She could also feel every 8 inches of his pure, maleness pressed between her thighs. She groaned in appreciation, god he made her so wet, she could practiclly feel moisture not only drenching her underwear but her school skirt as well.

His laughter at her response brought her crashing down to reality, She widened her eyes in fear and absolute horror as she pushed him away from her. He held on tighter the more she tried to force him away. She finally gave up and drew her wand to his throat. He quickly let go and stepped back. She kept her wand, as she serveyed him and his state, she smirked. This seemed to make Malfoy surprised. His chest had small fingernail marks, his hair was a complete mess, so unlike Malfoy, his lips were red and swollen, and his boxer's barly held him in. She slowly backed out of his room and bolted directly to her's in attempt at recovery. What the hell just happend?

One minute i hate him almost to the point of crutio, the next i'm making out with him? THE ENEMY! oh god, if ron and harry find out, they'll have my head on a food platter. As she calmed herself down abit, she remembered her original reason for barging in on Malfoy was in the first place. She stormed back over to his room and opened without knocking again. He looked shocked that she still had the balls to come back.

"Hey Malfoy, i forgot to ask you something..?" she waited.

He smirked, that irksome smirk he was known for, his tradmark, and the prepared question went out the window.

"Do you love me..?" She asked, surprised internally for that was not her origianl intent. He looked thoughtfull.

"Maybe i do Granger, maybe i'm desperatly in love with you, maybe your the one i'm ment to be with forever, maybe i want you, maybe need you, maybe i even want to fuck you. Who knows, maybe i stay up all night cursing myself for not doing anything about the way i feel, maybe i beat myself up inside when i insult you, maybe it's just a cover, maybe i jerk myself off to you while i'm in the shower late at night, maybe i fantasize about you on my bed, naked and waiting. maybe...maybe...maybe!" He finally finished his rant, once again just a breath away from her.

She was stunned. She couldn't comprehend what he had just said, couldn't take it all in or digest and process it. It was a tape stuck on repeat in her head but she didn't know the lyrics to any of the songs, like a show in an entirely different language. so once again, she backed out of the room and decided she needed sleep to clear things up. She dressed in her pj's and brushed her teeth, all the while trying hard not to think about anything exept sleep.

Just before she was about to get into bed she heard the shower in the bath room turn on, and steam escaping what must be a crack in the door, which ment Malfoy hadn't shut it all the way. She settled down and closed her eyes, her bed alway made her feel safe and warm, and as she started to drift off she heard her name. Just above a whisper, but loud enough to wake her out of her stupor. She sat up, and looked cautiously around the room, she turned on her bedside lamp to survey more thoroughly, but there was nothing there. She kept the light on but snuggled into her doona again to try and get some more sleep. But once again she heard her name, this time was louder and came from outside her bedroom. She crept out of bed silently, grabbed her wand and proceeded to find the source of her name. Out in the hallway, she heard the sound again louder still and faster. It was coming from the bathroom, but wasn't Malfoy in the bathroom? She tip-toed to the ajar bathroom door and peeked inside.

It was all misty, she couldn't see a thing. If she was to find the source, she must have to open the door more and go in. She prayed that the door was silent as she slighty pushed it open. Her prays were answered. In seconds all the steam was thinned out by the open door and there stood Draco Malfoy in the shower, on the edge of orgasm, moaning her name. She watched in fasinated horror as he came undone in the hottest, most primal way a man can. And Hermione had to admitt, it was so hot! She walked over to the shower and stripped. At first he didn't notice her, until his body became aware of a females body standing a ruler's length away. He turned around and went white with shock and embaressment. Hermione only walked through the water spray to help him. She was nothing if not helpfull!

* * *

(A/U) What do you think...see that button beneath here...click it, see what happens. Write how you feel! Tell me how much you love the character and how much you hate me...whatever! For those who are reading this, the next chapter will continue on. xx seeya


	5. Hermione the seductress!

The warm shower spray soothed Hermione's panic as she slowly met his eyes. She wished she hadn't. They portrayed everything in explicit detail, every memory, every dream, every wishful thought, every erotic fantasy, everything within her reach. All emotions lay bare and unguarded in his stormy blue eyes, confusion, pain, horror, fascination, fear and lust, all mixed in his deep, inviting, alluring blue eyes. they called her forward, she was not in control anymore, she was not Hermione. She was now a powerful, and willing seductress with a passion for getting what she wanted. And she did.

She lightly pushed him against the cool shower wall, her back covered with water droplets falling freely from the shower head, directly positioned on her back. Her finger slowly traced down his neck and traveled downwards with a long caress. The only noise was that of the water, not a word, not a whisper, not even a breath. He made a move with rushed hands but all time ceased to exist when she pinned him down with her body flush against his.

"How does it feel, to know that your dreams might be real, that your maleness overrides pure blood. does it make you feel bad, or just excited?" At this she kissed his neck and bit softly, marking him only enough to remember. He groaned in frustration, He was pinned, not able to do anything...He was submissive.

With wordless magic, she cast a silencing spell on him. And laughed an evil, sadistic laugh. He looked confused but felt the more pressing issue growing larger.  
"So, Malfoy, you seem to like turning the tables, and now it's my turn. This game is mine and I will win. I garentee that you will come crawling back to me to answer me when I call. Once and only once after this time, will I ask the question of all questions. And then I walk away, knowing that I have won, because I will have gained the knowledge and experience required to finally get EVEN! Draco Lucius Malfoy, Do you love me?" She smiled, more to herself.

He opened his mouth but no sound escaped, he stood there gaping like a fish. She smiled again, a cruel and cutting smile.

"No? okay don't answer but you have been warned." And with that she walked away. out of the bathroom, out of his bedroom, out of the hallway, out of his life for now, but never out of his thoughts. She stepped into her room and curled up on her bed to a dreamless sleep, fully naked and fully content.

* * *

AU

Hey guys, i know it's short, but i've had a really bad day and i felt like i owed it to you to post another chapter so this is it, but the next one will be normal and hopefully better. And you should review, i love hearing what you guys like or don't like or even what you think would or should happen! xx


	6. New, Improved & Busted

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and new. Something had snapped in her last night, something she had always hoped to keep, and something she could never have again. Her innocence. Although feeling nostalgic, Hermione couldn't be happier if she tried, she could live in a mansion of books and nothing would make her feel as she did at this very moment. She leaped off the bed and stretched as if she hadn't moved in years. It felt good, real good. As she moved towards her cupboard she became aware of a problem. All her clothes were of the nature of innocence and were childish in an unaware mannerism. A light bulb went off in her head then straight back on with a renewed enthusiasm as if the batteries had just been replaced by the strongest power. She was a whole new Hermione, she was going to change herself, only slightly, just to keep up with her progression on a downward slope until the rest of her innocence faded to leave a ghost impression that she could call upon when needed or receded completely, she didn't mind either, and her confidence grew. Malfoy would never know what hit him. Ohh, This was exiting.

She drew her wand from the pocket of her childish pink cotton PJ's, and cast a removal spell on all her clothes. All of her clothes disappeared from her wardrobe, along with the clothes she had been wearing. She cursed. She hadn't thought that through properly at all. She was completely nude, she had nothing left to wear. She knew how to make material possession like clothes vanish but she didn't think there even was a spell to bring them back or get new clothes with just a wave of a wand, Magic wasn't that advanced, and even if there was a possibility of there being such a spell, she didn't know it. She could quickly duck into Malfoy's room while he was asleep and steal something of his, then tailor it to her size but dismissed the idea immediately, it was absurd. She didn't even have any towels to wrap herself up in, they were in the washing machine downstairs which would be impossible to reach in her state of undress, (the washing machine that Hermione had insisted on having, despite Malfoy's failed attempts of persuasion and willpower intent on destroying it) and her sheets and blankets had disappeared when she magic-ed her wardrobe. It was hogsmeade today, which meant that The head girl and head boy would be starting their duty to organizing the party, that's why Hermione had decided to rid her wardrobe because she could buy new clothes, but no one woke up until 8 for breakfast and it was only 6:43.

The only available option was the one she did NOT want to take, but she had no choice. She grabbed two pillows from her bed, one for her top half and one for her bottom half, then tip-toed as silently as possible to Malfoys room. The morning air was chilly, the hair on the back of her neck stood up straight, and Goosebumps spread over her entire naked body. She opened his door and slipped inside, with the word "HURRY" screaming over and over inside her head. She dropped the pillows in her hast as she saw Malfoy sleeping peacefully, yet knowing he could wake any second. She yanked open the first draw, thanking merlin that it didn't make noise to see that it had an expansion spell on it, looking around again, she realized that his whole room had an expansion spell on it. She set her mind back on task, and looked at row upon row of green and silver boxers, briefs with a few mixed colors and ONE Gryffindor set. So, the Slytherin prince had a dirty secret for Gryffindor did he? She grabbed a pair blindly and whacked them on with such ferociousness, she ripped a whole in them. With a silent cry of frustration she grabbed another pair, green and gold, and slipped them on with a bit more care. She then realized that she didn't have a bra, and it was coming to the end autumn. Damn. She opened the next draw and found a pair of socks and a ripped shirt, other than that the draw was empty. She fiddled around with the bottom, feeling for anything to show that there was more than that and found a small hole. She slipped her finger through the hole and lifted the board out of the draw to find another set of underwear draws. Except this time it was red and black lacy bras. She found her size and put it on awkwardly. These had probably once belonged to girls that he had slept with and kept for reminders. UGGGH. She got tangled up in one of the straps and fell over with a thud. Uh oh. She heard Malfoy wake and heard his surprised gasp that someone was in his room, let alone a female who was half dressed. She turned slightly, to see that he was looking her up and down, the way one would when they liked something they saw. She turned completely to face him and realized that he was taking his shirt off. He hadn't realized who it was, she turned away from him and felt as he chucked the shirt he had been wearing at her, she grabbed it before it could hit the ground and ran out of the room. She was so embarrassed. He tried to follow after her but he got tangled in his bed sheet and fell on his ass. Hermione ran back to her room and put the shirt on. It was too big on her but there wasn't much she could do. She tailored it into a red dress, that hug her curves and finished just above her knee's. Now for the tricky part, getting out before Malfoy notices I'm wearing his clothes. She snuck out the common room portrait just as she heard Malfoy coming down the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief as she sank down against the wall. That was a close one. She stood up and was about to walk away when she heard someone gasp. Malfoy had come out the portrait without her knowing and found her wearing his clothes. "Granger, what the hell are you wearing?" His face loomed above her so close she could see the faint lines of passion still etched into his face from when he caught her in his room, but all she could do was squeak.


	7. Answers and Revenge!

"Um, ahhh, well, it's um, it's a dress Malfoy." Hermione stuttered.

"I know that Granger, what I meant was why are you wearing THAT?" He stalked closer to her.

"What, so I'm not aloud to wear a dress? Thanks for your disapproval Malfoy but I don't need your permission. I am aloud to wear what I want, when I want, wherever I want. That's called freedom of right, in case you didn't know, which is also why I feel inclined to tell you that another of my rights is to not have people touching me or man-handling me in a death grip if I don't feel inclined to, and that is a Muggle AND Magical law, so if you don't mind Malfoy...?" He released her wrists from where he had pinned them to the wall in rage, but made no further movement.

"I'm well aware of the law, bookworm, but why in Merlin's name are you wearing MY shirt that YOU turned into a dress and WHY did you sneak into my room and STEAL from me while I was in my bed SLEEPING?" He knew he had her then, His triumphant smirk was firmly in place and with his body still pressing her against the wall, she had no other option.

"I was trying out a new look: Stuck up whore. It seems to work for you and my clothes simply weren't adequate." Her last ditch attempt at keeping her pride failed miserably as her insult bounced straight back off him, if it stung, he didn't show it. He did however have that arrogant, Know-it-all Look that seemed to radiate something off-putting. His obnoxiousness was sickening and her walls came crumbling down.

She relayed the whole story to him, bit by humiliating bit. She told him about the spell, she explained her options and muttered her choice and at the end of her embarrassing rant, she fainted. A few seconds later, she peeled her eyes open to reveal that she was lying on a bed with a green roof and pin-ups. As she sat up, she noticed that the room was larger than most bedrooms in Hogwarts and it only had one bed, which could only mean that she was in the heads common room, in Draco Malfoys room for the second time this morning.

" So I see your alive. And I understand your story, what I don't understand is why you didn't just owl somebody or use the curtain as a makeshift garment to go downstairs and get your school robes from that dreadful Muggle thing you call a "washing machine". Or better yet, use a spell to get them... Unless you didn't think of that?" Draco smirked. Hermione scrambled off the bed in protest and huffed as she stood at the end of the bed ready to chastise him.

"Of course I thought of them, you obnoxious prat. I was simply, um, uh, I was simply... oooh, I was simply too lazy. hah!" Hermione bounced in triumph and stopped when she saw his smirk grow deeper. Her thought process rewound and realized why. She had just insulted HERSELF in front of HIM.

He stalked towards her like a lion stalking his pray and since this was not the first time this had occurred, she couldn't fight it. His hand fit perfectly against her hip and her head fell softly against the other, cupped around her head. The game she had started, the game she had made war, the game she had been determined to win was drawing in Draco's favor. He whispered softly and Hermione couldn't make out the words, they were a sweet lullaby closing in on her senses, making her weary. It was only a sentence and had it been any other words, they wouldn't have had the same effect. She fell unconscious in a blissful sleep as he placed her upon the bed and left the room.

"I win Hermione, you are mine and though I will never admit it, your question disturbs me, not because the answer is no, but because the answer is yes." Her brain processed the words as quickly as lightning and she sat bolt upright. WHAT?

She glanced at the clock 7:52, Time for a plan of action, I'm already dressed, get breakfast, kill Draco, go to Hogsmeade, resurrect Draco, buy New Hermione clothes, seduce Draco again and leave him falling. This time she planned to go through, maybe not the whole way, But the question had been answered and now he must pay. He was never supposed to answer, he was never supposed to fall, he was never supposed to anything and now this changes ALL!

* * *

Hey sorry it took a while to upload, I tried last week and it wouldn't let me for some reason. Sorry! xx Review


End file.
